


Inner Desires- Steven Universe Jasper X Reader

by RAZzBERLIOAN



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAZzBERLIOAN/pseuds/RAZzBERLIOAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Jasper is back, but much has changed. Jasper has lost her memories of the past and the gems love it. She is no longer a threat, for now. Wait till she meets you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N Early Happy Valetine's Day. <3

"Being unwanted, unloved, uncared for, forgotten by everybody, I think that is a much greater hunger, a much greater poverty than the person who has nothing to eat."

~Mother Teresa

 

"Jasper just give up" Pearl yelled. Her adrenaline was running high from anxiety and that was going to be the end of her alone.

" Who's Jasper?" Jasper herself murmured out quietly. She was not being her usually prideful self. Her demeanor said more, and at a second glance at Jasper's gem there was thin cut right down the middle. Nothing Steven couldn't fix.

They took her home first. It was only Steven & Pearl, the lead the once so mighty gem to the warp-pad and they warped home, confused.

~

" Guys Jasper lost her memory" Steven yelled  out when entering the main room, " Can we keep her?" Steven begged.

" Its all up to Garnet" Pearl murmured, praying that she'll say no. Praying that they could poof her and find Lapis already.

Much to everyone's surprise Garnet said " Yes."

"But Why?" Pearl squawked.

" Well we have no choice-" Garnet tried to explain but Pearl cut her off again.

" We do have a choice , we can poof her and place her with the rest of the gems." Pearl practically screamed at Garnet . Steven shrunk back while Amethyst rolled in the room with a double-deckered sandwich.

" Hey guys- " Pearl cut her off to.

" We have no time for this Amethyst". Amethyst didn't try to argue she left from where she had came from. Jasper and Peridot were having a stare down in the back of the room before Jasper charged at her, scaring everyone in the room, her gem was healed but she still had amnesia, she abruptly stopped in front of Peridot eyeing her warily.

No words were said, but the agreement was already made.

They wouldn't tell Jasper of her past but she'll become a full-fledged Crystal gem.

By the end of the week both Peridot and Jasper had their own rooms inside the temple and everything was going fine. There would be a Valentine Day Party tomorrow.

~Time-Skip To By Hopal Opal To Valentine Day Party~

Jasper sat quietly on the couch politely, her new crystal gem outfit was way cuter and way more feminine then the last. High high pony-tail was adorable.

She sat there all alone, with no Valentine on Valentine day morning. Everyone had forgotten about her, no presents, no a hug , or a compliment was giving and she was deserved one.

She didn't quite understand the feeling of being unwanted. 'Maybe it's because I don't have memories'. She couldn't even remember her existence before this.

She cried her heart out, cried so hard that she cried her-self to sleep. She assumed no one could hear her, but everyone in the temple did, and they felt bad, even Peridot.

But it hit Steven the worst.

Her loneliness was similar to his own, and that hurt him deeply, the feeling of not having a mother was similar to Jasper's grief of not having any one at all.

Four-O'Clock in the morning is when she finally slept but Steven didn't sleep a wink.

He was up at six, already dressed and fed, ready to go.

He gently nudged Jasper, She woke up teary-eyed and disoriented. Steven slide her a plate of Blueberry heart shaped pancaked , a glass of strawberry milk with a starw, eggs, bacon, and strawberries were on her plate. The gems never offered her food and she was excited to try breakfast

" Thank-you" She whispered. The happiness on her face was obvious.

" No need to thank me, Jasper", He continued on " I'm sorry we had forgotten about you yesterday"

Mouth full of strawberries she replied, " It's okay Steven, I haven't been here for that long, to actually derseve anything", Steven simply nodded, he was dying to tell her past.

They agreed on not telling her about past. If she remembered, she remembered but if she didn't, didn't. It was final.

"Jasper come, hurry we have to leave", Pearl would be up and about any minute now and Steven knew that.

Jasper hurriedly ate her breakfast and followed Steven. Once they got to town Steven announced their agenda for the day.

" Jasper get whatever you want, It's to make up for no one getting you anything yesterday."

" Oh thanks Steven." She looked around and frowned at all the shops.

Steven noticing her situation, he assured her they had all day. And luckily they actually had all day. Jasper took countess hours searching for the right gift for herself.

They took so long that Steven's father Greg came around with the van looking for Steven. Not Jasper Steven.

"There you are buddy , I was looking all over for you buddy, were you've been?"

 Steven only shrugged.

" Thanks for looking at me"

" Anytime son" 

Jasper came around to the van with a big hefty, possibly more food or something maybe something to put in her room.

They didn't question it, but they did.

Reader's P.O.V.

You were skating with your older brother. More like he was teaching you.

You slid to the right and you slid to the right and slid to the left but you had yet to fall.

Which was your new record.

But bumping into people well just to say that was your new record and you weren't proud.

But this particular woman, this one particular woman was very old peculiar woman after you apologized

She kept staring at you , even after you were long gone.

You told your other brother, and he only laughed at you and asked if she was hot.

She was hot.

Neither of you made it home . You never found out what happened to your brother after you lost conscious and was carried away.


	2. Chapter Two:  Mine.

Prompt: I'm pretty sure what you did is illegal.

        

"Where am I?"  Voice soft and low as you tried to remember what had happened to get you in such a state that you couldn't remember a thing.  
Peering your head out the brown bag, you noticed that you were not home. The fluffy beige clouds and the furry floor beneath you was not like home, not Earth like at all.  
You only assume that you were still on Earth and that you were hallucinating at the very least.  
Light snores and the sound of a women scolding a child broke you out of your thoughts.  
'I can find a way out'  
If there was voices there must be people, people that should know the way out.  
"HELP!", although there was no response the first time you tried again, "Help Me PLEASE!", But to no prevail the voices became farther farther away until there was nothing.  
You were left alone again.  
You wandered about aimlessly for what seemed like hours but was actually mere minutes.  
Blinding light and the sound of heavy footsteps scared the living crap out of you.  
A women no taller then 8ft, perhaps. Stood in front of you. Long beige hair the color of the clouds above, the rest of her body was tangerine and she was in a orange jumpsuit with a yellow star in the middle of it.  
What was really odd about her was the tangerine gem that was embedded in her nose.  
Your brain was slow at connecting the dots.  
But when you did you were horrified, the memories can flashing back, piece by piece. Your brother and you skating happily only to be interrupted by the beauty before you now before she came back later fighting your brother ruthlessly and kidnapping you.  
You weren't completely sure where he was at the moment.  
The strange woman smiled warmly at you and walked closer, with every step she took you became more and more apprehensive, and you froze.The fear setting in.  
 As the seconds ticked by you were ready to face to consequences of being a ignorant teen who just wanted to do what she/he wanted and you thought this was karma. Your mother had warned you multiple times about your attitude and your behavior but you only shrugged.  
But she was right and look where you was.  
"Please I'm sorry, for whatever I did I swear that I never do it again." dropping to you knees apologetically, praying to the gods as you did so. She only looked at you with the same warm smile she was giving you moments before.  
Dropping to her knees as well she sat next to you, gently grasping your own hands.  
"What are you talking about"  
You simply looked at her, 'What else could I be talking about'  
You put it bluntly, "I wanna go home, I don't wanna die" her reaction was not too friendly she gasped loudly seemingly shocked at your words. Letting go of your hands she grabbed your shoulders pulling you closer then you would like, "Why"  
" I don't want to be here"   
Her huge hands on yours were growing tighter every second. Her warm smile faded away leaving a crestfallen expression on her face.  
The air became humid and thick, harder to breather, and it had a dark, eerie, feeling that sent chills down your spine.  
" Your mine and I'm never letting you go."    
Her eyes wide and intense reminding of those yandere stories you used to read when you where younger. Jumping up to get from her, you failed resulting in her holding in her over-sized arms, cradling you like a baby.  
Looking up to the now murky sky you was filled with dread and anxiety. The fear getting to worst of you, you start to sob uncontrollably.   
Her shushing made it worst and you cried louder saddened at the turn of events, wishing for your mother to confront you instead of this person.  
She gave no response to the thrashing of your body.  
Eventually repeating that you "were her's" and that she "missed your presence", it was like a broken record that couldn't turn off no matter what. The laughter of the people from early was heard , seemingly taunting you.  
Your crying stopped but she kept on rocking you back and forth, Not long tears were found again, this time these tears were not yours. You look up to see your captive tear ran down her elegant face staining her outfit as well yours.  
Whispering, mainly to herself. She murmured out something, something that made her cry harder. Her eyes closed, you could feel every sob and it made you wonder what had happened to make such a person cry.  
You didn't hear her.  
But it broke your heart to hear and feel every sob that came from your captive, you were the one far, far, away from home with no hope of ever getting home.  
And her she was, crying her eyes out as if somebody had taken her instead.  
You drowned out her pathetic crying and fell asleep in her arms.

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry . I'm tired of the lonely dark nights here alone. I want...someone to care for me.....to love me...I don't wanna to be forgotten and left to rot alone, Jasper murmured under her breath, she tried not let the tears fall and show weakness like Garnet said but it was pointless. The gems told her to tell them if she was having problems or needed help, but they never listened when she did.  
They didn't even care.  
It was too the point where Garnet kept walking and Pearl would simply nod at her pushing her along with a laughing Amethyst and Lapis in the back. Peridot listened at times but couldn't help, she didn't understand emotions and feeling to well.  
To be frank Peridot was scared of her and even Jasper with no memories knew that as well.  
They didn't allow her to fuse with them, especially not with Lapis.  
Steven and Connie gave her long speeches and great advice and often if not all the time offered her to spend time with them, but their relationship was so happy, their happiness radiated off their bodies, laughs of secrets between them excluded Jasper often leaving Jasper left out. The friendship the two shared was built on her trust and love. It was beautiful.  
It was anything, but that ,to the orange gem.  
Everything she was not.


	3. Chapter Three : One Dance

A/n: COMMENT, I LIKE COMMENTS. 

        You crying stopped soon enough and so did your kidnapper's, it had been a dreadful day, You could only imagine what your mother feels.   
        Jasper looked down on your quite face, you seemed to be taking it quite well despite what had happened. You had even calmed down enough that Jasper was able to introduce herself. But you didn't care.  
        "My name's Jasper," She spook calmy and collectively as if she had never been crying to begin with. You merely looked at her before breaking out of her imbrace. "I don't care". It was all you said and you made up your mind that it was the only thing you were going to say. She took your indiffernece positivetly, beaming at the sound of your voice. She didn't say much after that but that was alright with you, you two didn't speak until later.  
        Later on that day, you heard the voices again but like before they ignored your shouts and continued on their way.   
        "That's Amethyst and Pearl" You turned around and glared at her, shocked that she would even try to speak to you again. You turned your head away from her, doing what you were doing before, trying to find an escape.  
        "You not going to find a way out" She yelled from across the abyss. You ignored her and continued on and on until your energy ran out.  
           You didn't even realize the Jasper picked you up and put you in a nice comfty bed.           
        Laughter was heard again, the voices grew quieter as the moments passed, leaving you sad and the atmosphere gloomy. The last few days have been well, confusing.  
        Being kidnapped and all.  
         Your captor was gone, like she has been for the last few hours, leaving  you enough to find an exit, which has yet to make an appearance.  
        'If there was an entrance there must be an exit.' You sighed this was way more complictaed then it is in the moives.  
        Heavy footsteps marched over head, then there was light and fraceful ones, the voices started again, a new voice along with the lady that Jasper had identified as Pearl, whom ever that is, was right over your head.  
        Hopefully Pearl was not like Jasper.  
        Looking up there was nothing out of the ordinary, besides the light vortx swarming at  the top of the ceiling.  
        The exit was higher then you expected, but nothing could stop you know. Scaling the wall the quietly, you were able to make it to the whirlpool of clouds forming overhead. Sticking your head out of the whirlpool, everything was white at first, then came the beautiful blues and whites, the magnifcent rivers that intersected making a larger body of water in awe, but the most beautiful thing, was the flying islands.  
        And the lady dancing across them.  
       She turned to look at you, but before she could comprehend what she was seeing, two heavy hands dragged you back down. Despite your uncaring personality, you for once in your life was scared This aldy was unstable, but she loved you dearly. She'll destroy anything that would come in between you two like that guy Jamie.  
         The poor guy had acidently wandered into the wrong room with the help of a young boy named Steven, and never made it back out. She crushed his skull leaving him immobile and broken, then she proceeded to stomp his corspe into a bloody mess. Only becuase he wanted to help you out.  
        You never did find out where the body went, but his dead eyes did leave a tremendous affect on you.  
        But she was always sweet to you. No matter what you did, but what would she do now since you tried to escape.  
        There was no time to think when warms hands held by the throat making you look eye-to-eye with Jasper herself.  
        She was mad, it was quite clear to what, but there was cofusion ad sadness behind the anger that you couldn't quite understand.  
        She didn't speak, and you didn't eiether not like there was much to say. Lust came over her, she started growling, like the hissing on a cat before it attacks, it was a warning sign to you.  
        Her mouth clashed with yours, her tongue exploring the hot cavern of your mouth with eaderness and the upmost curiousity. She didn't stop until you both were panting , out of breath. You tried to push her away but she held onto you tightly, before smiling doppily at you and contiuing on with her unwanted procedure. This time calmer she kissed all up and down your collarbone, leaving you hot and bothered, both of you did not want this to end. Defiance was still there, you had not given up to her yet.  
        Coming to your senses, you fought for doimnace your own little way of standing your ground. Your mouth connected with hers much to Jasper's suprise, both hands holding her head as you kissed her passionately and deeply causing you both to moan. You broke away leaving her unsatisfed and confused, such a tease.  
        She grabbed you this time, but you would not comply . She growled in frustration before letting you go, stomping off while mumbling something foul. But you didn't care.  
        Smiling softly on the floor you had won this battle today.


	4. Chapter Four: Desperado

Chapter Four  
A/n: I've been Gone For Too Long. This Is Too Funny  
        Jasper hasn't shown her face in days. Maybe she was mad maybe she was sad. But for one thing you did know.  
        Was that you didn't care.  
        Unknownst to most, you weren't an pathetic pushover, and you'll never been one. Since the day Jasper kidnapped you and forced you into her love and affection you're been a submissive weakling. It was nothing wrong with that, A lie you told yourself. You hated being like that.  
        You were conflicted with yourself, oh you wished to escape but the look on Jasper's face was enough to hold you back, the look of betrayal told you otherwise.  
        But when hope can knocking on your door what could you do.  
        What would you do.  
        "Well nice to meet you Pearl." You sighed happily munching on the brownies you had been handed seconds ago, nothing like Jasper's cooking, but it was alright.   
        A tall red-skinned woman came over, two gems adorned her hands. You took notice of it, not saying about it, you understood that it was not humanly possible to have them, hence the fact that Jasper had them.  
        She held your hands gently,"We'll do everything in our power to help you" You merely nodded at her. It was your thank you, in a way.  
        The door of the Temple jiggled as a newcomer was about to enter, the Crystal Gems minus Steven and Peridot got up from their seats hastily drawing their weapons from their gems. You looked around shocked a brownie half hanging out of your mouth, "What's going on?" you whispered to no in particular.  
        "Jasper's come home" Garnet said simply.  
        You were ready to throw up, Jasper's coming home to see you about to leave, you couldn't handle the betrayal that would shine down on you. Steven, noticing your discomfort more then anyone else spoke to you.  
        "Don't worry Y/N the gems and I will protect you!"  
        You didn't technically care about that, Jasper despite what she had did to you over the months you had be here, you did enjoy her presence, somewhat, She gave you more love then anyone else.  
        More then your so-called parents have given you, Ever.  
        Jasper had opened the door humming as she did so, smiling softly, gifts in her hand and clothes, stuff for you. Lots of stuff. You felt bad, she had even gotten you your favorite games and plushies to each game.  
        Jasper looked up only to be met with angry faces and weapons, then she looked next to Pearl and Garnet and saw you and visibly tensed up.  
        "Y/N?" Jasper said as she tried to step towards you.  
        "Stand back Jasper! You've been holding her prisoner for too long!" Pearl yelled out at her.  
        "We won't let her be prisoner to you any longer!" Amethyst said.  
        Jasper ignored them and kept staring at you hurt and betrayal clear on her features, making you feel nauseous inside, "Y/n? What did they do too you?" She said sadly taking a step closer towards you ready to pull you away .  
        "Just give up Jasper, We don't want to hurt you" Steven said strongly behind the Crystal Gems. Jasper looked at Steven in shock before her face turned into anger.  
        "Y/n is not leaving me." She said defiantly, looking at you in reassurance, "Right Y/n?" She said softly.  
        "I'm sorry Jasper but...I don't want to be here...with you anymore." You told her just as soft. Tears flooded your vision. tears in which you vaguely recognized your own.  
        Jasper dropped to her knees as she clenched her head in pain, "What's wrong with her." You shouted out, when no replied you started to walk towards her, but Garnet held your shoulders tightly preventing you from going anywhere, you looked at her flabbergasted, "She's clearly in pain and you don't help her?!"  
        "This could be one of her ruses Y/n" Pearl shouted, spear read to pierce Jasper in case of anything risky.  
        It didn't look like a ruse, she looked hurt and Jasper was hurt and no spear could pierce her heart as deeply as you just did. Jasper got up at Pearl's words tears streaming down her face, " You think this a ruse, how dare you?!" she shouted at Pearl. Bright light surrounding you guys, blinding them. When an helmet appeared on Jasper. Jasper looked at you guys questioningly, "What's this" She murmured to herself touching the helmet on her head.  
        "This isn't good P'" Amethyst said.  
        "I know Amethyst!" Pearl said hushing Amethyst as she did so while Peridot hid behind the couch.  
        Jasper froze as she looked over at you, " Do you know?" You shook your head 'no'.  
        Jasper turned to look at the other occupants of the house, "She was going to find out sooner or later, may as well tell her" Lapis said.  
        "We were going to tell you-" Garnet tried to say before Jasper cut her off again.  
        "Tell me what?!" Jasper yelled out once more.  
        "About yourself...before you lost your memory" Garnet hesitantly, she knew with Sapphire's vision that Jasper wouldn't act pleasantly to withheld information that regarded her.   
        Jasper tensed up at Garnet's words, "When were you going to tell me?" she said lowly a shadow covering her eyes as she spoke.  
        Everyone even Peridot's squeaks ceased, and the room became eerily quiet before Pearl began speaking again, "Um...Never" Pearl said weakly.  
        Jasper let out a tired laugh, "Well I see how it is..." With that said Jasper ran forward banging her war helmet with Pearl's gem poofing it, before grabbing you and running back to where she was standing before while Amethyst from the kitchen entrance tried to swing at with her wip, dodging it effectively she managed hit Lapis gem knocking the blue gem out sending her back to her gem.  
        "You ready Y/n" Jasper said eyes peering into your soul.  
        "Ready for what?!" You screamed out. Jasper threw you high up in the air almost hitting the ceiling. By the time you came down Jasper was holding on to both of Garnet's hand twisting the left hand horribly. Jasper banged Garnet's visor with her helmet constantly. Before the she unfused leaving the red gem alive, and working.   
        "Sapphire!" The red gem screamed out, Jasper caught as you fell into your waiting arms.   
        She started to walk away when Steven approached her, "Jasper I cannot let you leave with Y/N! I am a Crystal Gem too"   
         Jasper looked him dead in his eye before casually walking out into the night with you, not caring about Steven's shouts.


End file.
